


Mistake

by Sleepy_puppet



Category: Athena: Goddess of War, Paradise Ranch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_puppet/pseuds/Sleepy_puppet





	Mistake

**Title** : Mistake

 **Fandom** :  _Athena: Goddess of War/Paradise Ranch_ crossover

 **Pairings** : Choi Taehyun – Han Dongjoo

 **Rating** : Overall (but I guess it rates PG-13 more than NC-17)

 **Summary** : Because of the betrayal of one member in Alpha team, spy Choi Taehyun almost kills Han Dongjoo – the heir of Han’s company instead of the man who gets nickname MAX.

 **Notes** : PWP is the genre of this fanfic, so don’t read if you don’t like.

 

***

 

 

Dongjoo is kissing a girl who he flirted in the party in the club of the hotel. They’re standing in front of his room. The girl’s back leans against the door and she is opening the door while she put her legs around his slim waist.

But Dongjoo stops and pushes her, “no.”, but his hands are still holding the girl’s butts to let her not fall off.

“Why?” she asks and tightens her leg around his waist.

“because I don’t like to sleep with a whore, Selene-ah” He smirks

The girl rolls her eyes, “you call me what?”

“Whore.” Dongjoo seems to not pay any attention to the girl, he’s slitting his card to open his room.

Suddenly, he felt like his cheek burned, Selene finally slaps him. “and you’re son of bitch”, she says before living.

Her slap makes Dongjoo sober, he thinks he has to thank Selene for this. Of course he doesn’t to be slapped, but he doesn’t want to do something that he will regret it later. He knows Selene, as he know all the bitches in this club who will take his pants off because of the great number of property which he owns when his parents die.

Dongjoo is the only son of Han family who own Han’s resort – and that people mean heaven in real life when they tell about this resort. It’s very big and expensive, but it’s service and beautiful location will make you want to stay forever inside the most luxury resort of Asia, may be all over the world.

Dongjoo now is 22 years old, and he just celebrates his graduate in university and he will start work for his family as a ‘volunteer’ for his sister to ready for his responsibility in the future. His dad – as known as Mr. Han – is very open-handed when he presents his class a trip to the resort, free to all. That’s why Dongjoo standing here.

He knows his parents ask the manager to follow all his action, so he doesn’t his parents know about their a little naughty sons. A little, not so much because Han Dongjoo is always a good student in teachers’ and friends eyes, except some people such as Jaejoong and Yoochun, they are best friend, like a trio.

Dongjoo comes to his room, and he shivers a little because the wind is blowing, the big window opens, lets cold air fill the room. Dongjoo makes his way to the window and closes it. Then he decides to take a hot shower, he doesn’t want to smell like a drunken tomorrow.

 

***

 

Dongjoo steps out his bathtub. He takes a towel and wraps it around his slim waist.

Dongjoo has a secret. He wears women’s jeans because of his waist and leg. Dongjoo is quite high and thanks god for his 187 centimeters of height and 107 centimeters of his leg and pale milk skin, he is modeling for some online clothes shop. Dongjoo isn’t lack of money, but he want to know the feeling standing in front of camera. However, he just models 2 month because the manager of the studio tried to flirt him. Dongjoo is straight, not bi-sex or gay, so he was very angry when he heard some one call him beauty. Beauty is for women and Dongjoo like the word handsome more.

He opens his valise to take his pajama out, but Dongjoo hears his phone rings so he eyes his room to find his phone, but he sees no light. Dongjoo bites his lips, he remember throwing his phone on the sheet, maybe his phone is on the pillow but he sure his phone is on the bed. Dongjoo’s IQ is 150 and he never forgets what he did.

After few second, his phone opens the mailbox and then Dongjoo hears his voice: “Hi, I’m Han Dongjoo. I’m busy now so please call me later or send me voice messages after ‘beep’. Thank you very much and have a nice day.”

“Dongjoo.” A soft voice says and Dongjoo realizes his mother is calling him, “i just want to know how are you today? The head manager said you looked so pale. Do you get airplane-sick? It’s maybe a little cold a little so take care. Love you.”

Dongjoo sighs, he is adult now, but his mother always treats him like he is kid, and it is very annoying because his friends smile at him when they see he receiving his mother’s call.

He stands up from his bad and prepares turning the light on to find his phone. But as well as he touches the button, he hears something “click!” then a cold voice orders:

“Don’t turn the light on, or I’ll shoot.”

Dongjoo fells a little cold in his head, the man – he guesses it is a man because of the voice – is pointing the gun at his head. Dongjoo swallows hardly.

“don’t move unless you want to die soon.” The voice smirkes.

Dongjoo shivers, “who are you?”

“I’m the only one alive after your betrayal.” Replies the voice, then after a short silence, the voice adds, “so surprised, right? I’m too, I don’t think I’m still alive now.” He laughs, “should I say thanks you?”

What? Betrayal? Dongjoo rolls his eyes, “I do not betray anyone.”

“don’t lie me.” The voice hisses, “I know you changed your face. But you can’t hide us forever.”

Dongjoo starts to get angry. “What the fuck are you talking about? I’m not betray anyone, I’m not change my face and put your fucking gun out of my head.” He says loud.

“MAX, do you know why I’m the one who take this? Because I can’t stand the truth you are this kind of person. I trusted you, but what you do to me. What you do to us?” he continues, and Dongjoo can see his voice shivering. “You changed, MAX.”

“I’m not MAX, I’m Han Dongjoo.” Dongjoo shakes his head. “I’m son of Han’s company.”

“Maybe.”

 

Dongjoo swears in all his 22 years of his life, this is the most thing that is ridiculous and terrible in his life. Someone thinks he is the person names MAX, and MAX is being chased by organization, which this man is a member of.

 

“yes?” the man suddenly speak out.

And after one or two minutes, he says “okay, I know.” Then he puts his gun off dongjoo’s head.

“I’m sorry.” He man says, “I was wrong. They gave me wrong information.”

Dongjoo sighs and sit down on the floor. He was very scared and panic. But the thime that the man put the gun over, he feels everything is fine.

Nevertheless, he still wants to yell the man, next time be careful with your information, you make my heart beat as if I’m running marathon!

“I think it is yours.” The man says, they are in dark but Dongjoo is too tired to turn the light on. Thru the light from the bathroom, the man gives Dongjoo a card.

“your ID card. We found this in a north motel in Seoul, and that motel is near to Black Angel club. Did you go to this club ever?”

Dongjoo is silent, then he asks the man, “Do you know where my phone?” then he stands up.

The man took dongjoo’s phone from his pocket, “yes.” And he give it to him.

“I went to that club two week ago.” He says slowly, “to take part in a birthday party.” He continues, “but I don’t lost my ID card, because I use it when I pass the security gate the day after.”

The man smirks, “MAX is genie in stealing and changing things. I guess he “borrowed” your ID in a minute and photocopy it.” The spy grins and dongjoo gives him a glass of beer. “want to drink?”

“No, thanks.” The spy shakes his head. “I have to go.”

“will we meet once again?” Dongjoo suddenly asks, and when he speaks out those words. He really wants to die. How can he ask a person he doesn’t know a question as if they are getting along?

“I don’t know. Goodnight.” the spy waves his hand to dongjoo when he climbs to the window and then he jumps.

Dongjoo quickly runs to the window, but all he sees is dark.

 

***

 

Taehyun throws himself on his bed, his eyes stares at the ceiling.

He is thinking about MAX. MAX and Taehyun are best partner and best friends – until MAX betrays him and their team. The day MAX left – Taehyun remembers, this is a day they are chasing UKNOW – a very very dangerous mafia. Taehyun and UKNOW are fighting, and Taehyun knows he will win, because UKNOW was injured too much. he breathes hardly.

 

*

 

Taehyun kicked him off, UNKOW was kneeling on the floor.

“Finally.” Dongjoo said, “you have to pay for your actions.” Dongjoo locked UKNOW’s arms. Finally it’s over, four years to chase the most dangerous mafia who always escaped easily from police and detectives.

“Taehyun.” He heard MAX’s voice.

He turned his head back to see MAX who was sweating as if he had just take a shower. MAX’s eyes were staring at him, his gun pointed at teahyun’s head.

“Let him go.” He said.

“what?” Taehyun didn’t believe his ears, what did MAX say?

“I said let him go!” MAX’s hands shivered. “let him go.”

But Taehyun didn’t do MAX’s order. “why?” he asked.

“he… he is…” MAX’s voice became too husky that Taehyun couldn’t hear his last word.

“I’m sorry.” He apologized. Taehyun still eyed on MAX, so he don’t attend UKNOW unlocked his arms, and then Taehyun was shot by UKNOW.

UKNOW stood up. He walked toward MAX, and then he kissed the younger. “Well done.” He patted MAX’s shoulder. “We have to go, Alpha-team is not easy as I thought.” He said.

Then they left, Taehyun was shocked so that he couldn’t say anything, blood rolled from his stomach and tears appeared in his eyes.

And Taehyun fainted.

 

*

 

Next morning, Dongjoo goes to the clerk and asks the guy in the uniform: “Do you see any stranger last night?” but the clerk replies him with his head-shaking. “no I don’t. did something happen last night?”

Dongjoo ignores the clerk and he walks away. Today he will go surfing with his friends, and they’re waiting for him.

They rent a small bus and drive themselves to the beach, and there are three rowboats which are ready for them to use. They must boat to the island far way almost 3 km to surf because the waves here aren’t strong enough.

 

Dongjoo is tired of surfing. The sun shines brightly. Actually he is tired after boating to the island. A girl with red bikini helps him creams his back, dongjoo wants to sunbathe, by the way he is annoyed because the girl is massaging his butt, and his legs. Dongjoo groans. He knows what the girl wants but he doesn’t want it. He is on his parents control.

Dongjoo orders a glass of orange juice and lies lazily in a long carpet. The sunshine kisses his back, cares his skin, dongjoo yawns, he drinks his juice a little and starts play with his straw.

“You look pale than I think.”  He hears a laugh. He quickly sits up and he sees a hot gook-looking stares at him.

“do I know you?” dongjoo squints.

“maybe yes, maybe no.” the man blinks. He gives his hands, “I’m Choi Taehyun.”

Dongjoo ignores, “I don’t know you.” He replies and continues lying on his carpet.

“easy wild kitten.” Taehyun laughs. “you’re impressed me so much. not much people who stand in front of a gun pointing at head still talk calmly.”

Dongjoo’s jaw drops. So this is the man last night? His eyes widen. He sits up and catches the other’s hand.

“Dongjoo. Han Dongjoo.”

“I know.” Taehyun blinks. “When you have to kill someone, you have to know about him fisrt. In your case, I need to know if you died or not.”

“…Die?” dongjoo can’t believe, “do you want me to die.”

“of course not. We thought MAX kidnapped you, and he pretend to be you. So we had a plant to rescue you.”

“And…” dongjoo continues, he licks his lips because he starts to feel thirsty.

“It’s no need anymore. You are still here.” Smiles Taehyun. “last night I bring your hair to check. And you’re totally Han dongjoo.” Taehyun lays to the sand, besides dongjoo.

Dongjoo put the straw off the glass, and he drinks all orange juice with few breaths. Then he licks his lips and use a napkin to cleans his chin.

“Why are you here?” he asks once again.

“To protect you from MAX.” Taehyun plays with the straw.

“you value him so high.” Dongjoo pouts.

“no, I’m scare of not valuing him as not true as I think.” Taehyun closes his eyes and lays besides dongjoo. “we grow up together, and he is one of a kind, no one like him, no one dangerous as him, he look like a angel, but inside him there’s a creature crueler than devil lives on.”. “so,” Taehyun eyes dongjoo. “we will protect you. Anything else?”

“none.” Dongjoo replies him quickly, then he lays down to his carpet and continues sunbathing.

 

***

 

There’s a man standing in a lighthouse, using his field-grass, looking around the sea. He shivers because the wind is too strong. His hand holds the column so tight that his fingers are white.

Suddenly, another man wearing t-shirt and blue jeans holds him from his back. “Don’t you feel cold?”

“yes, but no.” he smiles. “Because you’re here.”

The man cares his cheeks. “How sweet my Minnie is.” He giggles. “what are you doing?”

“none.” He shakes his head, then he relax his body in his lover’s embrace.

“lie.” The man murmurs to his ears. “such a hard-working boy.” He kisses the younger’s corner mouth. “I said we’re here to relax, not to kill people.”

“but this is Taehyun, THIS IS CHOI TAEHYUN.” he emphasizes, his hand touches his bell, there’re a small bur shark knife inside his chemise.

“I said we’re her to enjoy our honeymoon.” The man hisses, he claps the younger and he falls to the floors. “you’d better to prepare yourself to get your punishment tonight.” The man walks away.

 

***

 

Kyuhyun pats dongjoo’s shoulder. “hey, wakes up.”

Dongjoo groans, “5 minutes more.” He begs.

“”I will let you sleep as much as you want, but not here, you can do that when you are in your room.” He pulls dongjoo up. “now wake up. The meal is ready for us.”

“okay okay.” Dongjoo sits up. He looks around to find his clothes.

but when he takes his shirt, kyuhyun laughs out loud at him.

“What?” dongjoo starts being angry.

“Nothing.” Kyuhyun put his palm on his mouth, “someone wrote in your back.”

“huh? What?” dongjoo tries to turn his head to see what’s in his back, but his head is hurt, he guesses maybe he lays in a position for along time time.

“it’s a sign.” Kyuhyun touches his back.

“do you have camera, or do you bring your phone? Capture it.”

 

Dongjoo swears he will kill Taehyun as soon as possible, in the cruelest way he can imagine.

Taehyun signed his named in dongjoo’s back, with his an big smile icon, and his phone number. Ah, even he write “Call me :x” below his number phone.

He doesn’t leave his name, but dongjoo knows Taehyun did it. He clenches his teeth, choi Taehyun, you will die in the most hurted way I swear.

By the way, he tell kyuhyun to take his phone. And kyuhyun agrees with him, so during the mel, dongjoo just stares at the screen, wonder himself where Taehyun is. He want to know, but he doesn’t want to call Taehyun, because han dongjoo is sulky with choi Taehyun because choi Taehyun drew in his back.

After no food leaves in the desk, they prepare to comeback to resort. Dongjoo opends his bag quickly and takes his phone out to save Taehyun’s number. But he will not call Taehyun as he says. Taehyun said he would protect dongjoo, so his work is keeping in touch with dongjoo, ot dongjoo has to keep in touch with Taehyun,

Okay whatever.

 

***

“Things happen for a reason.” Dongjoo doesn’t remember the first time he hears or reads his clause. But one thing dongjoo sure is he does not like to be chased by a guys he doesn’t know.

He and Taehyun are talking, talking about a lot, and dongjoo forgets what are they talking about. Now he knows taehyun’s is working for Han’s resort, he says he will do this work until dongjoo leaves han’s resort.

“if you quit this job, what do you do?” dongjoo tell to Taehyun – now he mixing the flowers of the vase.

“I will do jobs which get me closer to you.”

Dongjoo thinks if Taehyun or anybody else tell him if he not in a freaking situation, he would think that person want to get close to him, to take some advantage. But now, he feels safe when he hears those words from this man.

Taehyun is older than dongjoo one year old. He took part in army since he was 12 years old. He says: “I don’t want to live in a orphanage. So I and MAX ran away. That day we went to the church and when the finished singing songs we went to the WC.”

“when I was 12, I played piano in a contest of my school.” Dongjoo told him, “but I lost. They found a CD player inside my piano. Oh well I could remember how they laughed at me. But I felt not embarrassed.”

“you’re so funny.” Taehyun comments.

“I don’t like to play piano, I prefer violin but my parents thought violin will destroy my hands.” Dongjoo gives Taehyun his hands. “when I learnt how to play violin, my finger tips are bleed.”

“and you trick them in your contest?” Taehyun laughs.

“yes. When we go home. My dad slapped me and he didn’t allow me go out of my room for two weeks. And I permitted to eat dinner.”

“was your dad serious?” Taehyun can’t believes in his ears.

“they laughed at my parents and my mom cried. He would be very mad at me.” Dongjoo pats his shoulder. “stop, you’re damaging the flowers.” And Taehyun holds his hand from the vase.

“they’re beautiful, aren’t they?”

“No, they were beautiful.”

 

***

 

Dongjoo waves his hand to get a taxi, today is the first day he go to the company as a ‘volunteer’ for director of service in his parents’ company.

“tax—“ but there is a taxi parks next to him, the driver opens left door and siles at him.

Dongjoo sighs, the taxi man is Taehyun of course.

“get on.” and dongjoo does as  Taehyun’s order.

 

Because this is the first day dongjoo works in the company, so his sister – his boss just guides him how to solve with calls, calendars and schedules.

Dongjoo opens some files which his sister told him to read about. It’s all about taxes. Dongjoo writes some basic information and list his company customers down his notebook, he wants to do some researches, but doing it at home with his personal laptop is convenient more than using computer in company.

Seeing files takes him a lot of time, when he looks up his watch it show 12.30. he yawns and rises up from his chair, walks two round in his small office to relax his body. Suddenly the telephone rings.

he brings the speaker up. “Dongjoo, lunch with me.” This is his sister’s voice. “we will meet one of our biggest customer.”

“yes.” Replies dongjoo.

 

They are going to a restaurant called Red Lantern, in Taehyun’s car.

dongjoo sits at the back seat with his sister, while his sister is taking a nap. It takes a quarter to drive to Red Lantern, and Taehyun advises him to rét a little.

“you look tired.” Taehyun looks at him through the mirror.

“I always look tired.” Dongjoo falls in to his short sleep.

 

Taehyun pats dongjoo’s arm when they’re in front of Red Lantern’s gate.

“Wake up kitty. Your customer is waiting for you.”

“umh…” dongjoo hardly opens his eyes. Taehyun gives a box of wet handkerchiefs to him and his sister.

“thank you.” Dongjoo’s sister walks out of the taxi.

 

Their customer, jung Yunho and his assistant, shim changmin arrived sooner than 5 minustes, they said, but dongjoo doesn’t care while his sister apologizes for their late.

“it’s okay.” Yunho-shii waves his hand, “lunch with you is my pleasure. I always want to meet the talent director of service in Han’s Corp.”

Ad they almost fall deep in thei won world till Yunho-shii’s assistant coughs.

“oh, sorry.” His sister wakes up first, “this is my secretary, han dongjoo.” She points at him.

Dongjoo stands up. “nice to meet you.”

“oh.” Yunho-shii takes his assistant’s right hand. “this is Shim Changmin, my assistance.”

And Changmin-shii just sits and nods. “hello, I’m shim changmin. Call me shim.” He gives his hand.

“I think it is not a meeting between two companies, it seems like a blind date.” Dongjoo says make all of them laugh.

“how funny he is.” Yunho-shii covers his mouth by his palms.

Dongjoo simply shrugs his shoulder.

After a meal of Chinese’s tradition food, a little blanch but delicious. Shim-shii and dongjoo open files and contracts they prepared while their bosses are discussing some things they need to solve.

“We need to know about your fund in this business, how much you are going to pay us if we make deal.” His boss says, “and deposit.” She adds. “because of the decrease in dollar’s value.”

“we know. Since national economic crisis, we’ve lost many of customer because they have been bankrupted.” Yunho-shii nods.

“Time.” Yunho-shii’s finger tip points at a line in their contract. “this building must completed in 2018, because we will make it become a supermarket in 2019.” He circles the building in “future map” with red ink.

“first come first serve.” His boss smiles.

“we will come to see you later, or you will come and visit our company.” Yunho-shii gives his hand. “I know you’re never come to our company. Let me be your guideline.”

His boss takes yunho’s hand and shakes, “sure.”

 

*

 

“come’ mere.” Says Yunho to his assistant, “what’s matter my kitten?” he kisses his assistant’s lips.

“I don’t like him.” his assistant sits in his boss’s laps.

“he’s just a kid. Don’t jealous with a kid, changminnie.”

“I’m not jealous.” Changmin hisses, tries to escape Yunho’s embrace but the older is too strong.

“trust me. When we finish this fucking shift I will take you away, to a place there’s no one but us.” Yunho calms down his lover.

“really?” changmin lifts his head up to see his lover’s eyes. His dark and very deep eyes makes him falls in love with the first sight. Now they are looking him as if he is an angle.

changmin leans on his lover’s shoulder, breathes deeply to smell his perfume, and he lifts his head once again, his lips find Yunho for a soft and very slow and deep kiss, their tongues start to dance their secret ballad, music by love.

“I love you.” He breathes out when Yunho’s pulls him closer.

“I love you too,” Yunho breaks their kiss. “trust me, now relax.” Yunho cares changmin’s hair lovingly.

Today he saw choi Taehyun, but he is not sure if his changmin see him, too. He hopes changmin wouldn’t meet Taehyun. Maybe Taehyun is following dongjoo as he’s seen them in the island of Han’s resort. And if he is not in the lighthouse, he’s sure changmin will shoots Taehyun until his gun if out of bullets, or uses his knife to stab Taehyun until he’s uot of blood and no one can recognize Taehyun. Yunho or UKNOW, is not a good person, but he is bored with a killing-life, and he doesn’t want his lover fall into his way. He loves changmin with all his heart, his mind and his sold, he will made everything so that his lover smiles.

He wants to see his beloved mismatched eyes one again. And he wants to see his lover’s smile in rest of his life.

Taehyun is playing with death, and since Taehyun met dongjoo, he pulls dongjoo in a game of death with him. this game is mastered by yunho, and his changmin sets the rule.

Yunho sighs then he takes his changmin in bridal-style to their bed. He kisses his lover’s nose tips, then he puts his butterfly kisses up to his lover high cheek, then his beautiful eyes, last is his forehead.

“goodnight, my little prince.” He wispers into changmin’s ear, then he lays besides him and turns off the light.

Changmin turns his body to Yunho’s side, then he leans deeper on the older’s chest. Yunho opens his eyes for a while then he hugs his lover tightly.

Tonight has no stars.

 

*

 

Dongjoo knocks the door his sister’s room.

“go on.”

His sister is wearing a pink dress, she is creaming her face, preparing to sleep.

“do you like him?” dongjoo asks his boss – as a brother to his sister.

“who?” his sister rolls her eyes.

“Yunho-shii.” He blinks

His sister suddenly blushes. “w-what?”

“I see.” Dongjoo smirks, “I see.” He repeats.

“maybe.” His sister sighs. “but it is said that he’s loving some one.”

“huh?” surprises dongjoo, “he’s falling love?”

“yes.”

“but who? Do you know her?”

“none.” Replies his sister. “he doesn’t talk anything about his lover. He protects his lovers very carefully. He says his lover is sick but of course no one believe him, and he just simply say because he love  _him_  so much and  _he_  is the most perfect creature in this world, so he don’t want anyone to see his lover.”

“very complex.” Dongjoo can’t say anything but this one. “I don’t want to be hidden like this if I had a lovers. Yunho-shii’s lover is a prison. How can he stand with such a man?”

“I don’t know. But I thinks they love each other so much.” his sister smile softly.

“do you agree with him?” dongjoo rolles his eyes.

“when you love, you will understand.” His sister stands up and climb on her bed, she wraps the blanket around her body. “turn the light off. Thanks.”

Dongjoo dropped his jaw, then he turns off the light with out saying a word and gets out of his sister’s room.

“you will understand.” Dongjoo murmurs, “you still not love anyone Ji, how can you tell me about thing that you ever experience?” he pouts.

 

***

 

Dongjoo lays on his bed, his fingers types laptop’s board quickly. He is searching about Jung’s Corp. it seems like very legal. It is a national company, investigates in every parts form economic to education, from science to furniture. Its stocks and shares have a good value.

But there’s nothing about its director – jung Yunho, or his assistant, shim changmin. They do not use any social service in the internet. It is said thay they are a perfect couple, of course not in love.

Dongjoo takes off his glass and shakes his head a little, he stands up and carries his laptop to his desk, then he plugs in his laptop with a printer. Dongjoo does all those thing because he sees shim-shii death glare to him when they was having lunch.

Suddenly his phone rings, makes him startle. He looks at his phone’s screen, Taehyun is calling.

“Han dongjoo.” He says

“I know.” Come a voice. “it’s late.”

“I’m not go to work tomorrow.” Replies Dongjoo, “and I’m not a kid.”

“yes. But please to to bed.” Taehyun begs him. “I sitting in a tree, and it’s not comfortable as you see in action films.”

Dongjoo laughs, and after he tries his best to speak normally, but he still hiccups. “where are you?”

“in front of your bedroom window.” Then Taehyun turned off their call.

“oh.” Dongjoo makes his way to his balcony, but he see nothings

“step back.” Comes a voice.

Dongjoo follows the order, he steps back to hí door, and he hears something crushes to the wall. He í very surprised, because the security of this house is very difficult to come over.

Oh he forgets, choi Taehyun is a spy, is there anything that he can not do?

And the answer is yes, but dongjoo doesn’t know, or at least Taehyun still does something dongjoo orders him.

Taehyun points at his laptop, “what are you doing?”

“none of your business.”

 

***

 

Little by little, they become closer and closer.

Dongjoo and Taehyun meet each other at everywhere, they chat whenever they can, in dongjoo’s bedroom, in Taehyun’s taxi, they giggle with short stories they talked of texted through their mobiles.

Dongjoo often invites Taehyun to have lunch with him in a cafeteria on Center Park. Dongjoo likes seeing goose swim on the lake. And Taehyun never refuses his nagging.

“do you have bread?”

“yes. What do you want?”

“let’s fed those doves.”

 

Han dongjoo is 22 years old, but in taehyun’s eyes, he just a teenage, very adorable, smart and sometimes mischieveous. And because han dongjoo is a kid, so choi Taehyun mút be adult.

Dongjoo is very busy in weekday, he is having a new part time jobs. He is a storyteller for a primary school. every kids are familiar with Andersen’s Story, or Brother Grims. But he story tells them in English, that’s mean he is a English teacher some ways.

Taehyun is still a taxi man. It’s a quite long time since Taehyun appears in his life and protects him as a proof witness.

And dongjoo feels safe when he know Taehyun is around him, once dongjoo walks on the street and he finds someone is following him, he turns back and recognizes this is a man in black suit. So he tries to walks as fast as he can. He knows he can’t run, if he runs the man will know. Suddenly Taehyun waves him (he is in a coffee shop.) dongjoo quickly gets on the shop, and when the man see Taehyun, he walks away.

“are you very thirsty?” Taehyun blinks when dongjoo drinks out of his juice.

“I was chased.” He says after covering his lips with his palm to cleans juice, then he sits down, opposite with Taehyun. “the man in black suit, he followed me. But when he saw you, he got away.”

“humh…” Taehyun shakes his head. “I don’t know. But I think MAX doesn’t do that way. He likes chasing his deer directly.”

“sound so dangerous.”

“yes, very dangerous. I remember when we had to kill a mafia, MAX just used his knife, but he made that mafia’s face look so terrible that no one couldn’t recognize him, and trust me you will not believe that face is human’s face. It looked like meat with blood.” Taehyun grins.

Dongjoo sighs, he used to think MAX didn’t kill him is very lucky, but through dongjoo’s descriptions, and his thought is he is chased by incredible MAX, he wishes he could die in a soft way MAX will do.

“a blueberry cupcake with mocha cappuccino, a chocolate.” Dongjoo calls the waiter.

“thank you. Have a nice day.” the waiter smiles at him.

“So…” he looks around the shop, “why do you call me?”

“you said you have nothing to do, so I called you.” Taehyun plays with his spoon, “so what? Is that shop is good?”

Now dongjoo is angry. Last night he couldn’t sleep because he saw a ghost movie. Dongjoo doesn’t like watching this kind, but kyuhyun said it’s very interesting, more than all of his AV movies collection, so he should check it out instead of hearing a man and a woman lay in a bed and do sex. He film was… well, it’s not interesting, dongjoo finds it’s very disgusting, and he was obsessed with zombies in DC (the film told a story about a scientist takes out a vitro in his lad out side, and he is very uncareful when he drops the vitro down). The film made him go to bed without turn the light off, and he is unable to sleep til 4 a.m he just rest a little when sunshine dance in the floor, and his maid kicks him of his bed with her legs. “mister, please get up to have your breakfast.”

Dongjoo doesn’t know he behaves like a zombie, because he still wears his pajamas and his hair is not combed when he go to the hall, his eyes are red his mouth opens. Thanks god because he didn’t look at the mirror. If he had done, maybe he would have fainted.

Thanks god, it never happens.

“Do you know,” dongjoo clenches his teeth. “I wasn’t able to sleep last night?” his voice becomes higher, “And now you wake me up to this stupid shop?”

“Ah…” Taehyun now is speechless. And dongjoo continues, “And I was followed all the way I come here!” he stands up, then he throws himself the the armchair tiredly.

“I’m so sorry.” Taehyun says, he is looking dongjoo like a lost puppy. He knows the younger can’t help but forgiving him because this is the most useful weapon Taehyun usually does when he goes to his center late.

“okay, it’s not your fault.” Dongjoo breathes out. “I’m tired.”

After dongjoo eats two set of cupcakes, they look at the menu, and two guys are interesting with special dishes “tea for two.”

“what is ‘Tea for Two’?” Taehyun asks the waiter.

“oh, this is a couple set.” He explains, “ Tea For Two comes with a set of a box of dozen large donuts with twelve different flavors, with two rose syrup iced teas, and two slices of strawberry for a price of one.”

“err… do us look like couple?” dongjoo stares the waiter.

“no?” the waiter answer confusedly “but you asked about special dishes.”

“thank you. We want a that couple set.” Smiles Taehyun, and dongjoo, his jaw is dropped.

 

Although they are not couple, but both of them enjoy set “tea for two” in a happy way. Taehyun like donuts and dongjoo does, and they eat donuts like two little boys, sugar is around their lips.

Taehyun curves his lips into a smile when dongjoo uses a napkin to help him clear his mouth.

“a kid will eat donuts and let sugar around his lips.”

Oh well.

 

*

 

Because dongjoo walked to the shop, and the man in black suit followed him, Taehyun doesn’t allow dongjoo to go home alone.

“I will go home by bus.” Dongjoo says, “I think they won’t do anything to me when I’m in public.”

“no, I will pick you up.” Taehyun takes his hand, makes dongjoo walks with him. and because dongjoo follows Taehyun, so Taehyun doesn’t know the other blushes.

Taehyun points at a black motor-bike. “it’s mine.”

“wow!” this is all dongjoo can do.

Dongjoo comes to his motor, he unlocks the motor, and then he drives to dongjoo. “let’s go.”

“but there is one helmet! We will be fine.” Dongjoo refuses to take the helmet when he see a police at the corner of the street.

“no.” Taehyun blinks, “just wear this.” And then he helps dongjoo to wears the helmet. The helmet is big a little bit, and dongjoo looks like character super Mario, or Mr. mushroom.

By the way, this is the way Taehyun uses to talk about “adorable” and “cute”.

 

When they stop in front of the traffic light, that police doesn’t fine them as dongjoo thought, he waves his hand, “hey Taehyun.”

Taehyun waves back, “Hi Shindong, everything is okay?”

“yes. Nothing better than seeing people walk around.”

And when the traffic light turns color, they continue going to dongjoo’s house.

 

He listens his lover soft breaths, then he sits up slowly and gets out his bed. He kisses his lover lips gently, and then he picks up a chemise in the floor, he doesn’t know and doesn’t care the chemise belongs to him or his lover and he quickly dresses it on to cover his full kiss marks and bites body because of their hot make-love session.

he also takes the phone of his lover and goes to the bathroom. He locks the door then he leans on the wall of the bathroom.

He presses the button, the screen is on, then it show him a text and a keyboard with 9 numbers:

 

_Password?_

 

He bites his lips, then his long and thin finger touches the screen, he murmurs,

1 … 8 … 0 … 2 … 0 … 6

He never uses his lover’s phone, but now he needs to talk to that man – the only one who can help him now.

Please, hope this password is true. When he moves to his lover’s place, they bought a couple of phone to celebrates that day. His lover said, his phone password is their birthday.

He puts his hand on his chest, then he closes his eyes and prays, please.

 

*

 

“our birthday?” he cocks his eyebrows.

“yes.” His lovers hugs him, they are lying on their couch.

“your birthday is 06th Feb, my birthday is 18th Feb, so the password is—“

But MAX couldn’t continue, because his lover kissed him, “it’s 180206, my changdol – ah” He whispered.

 

*

 

_Correct password_

 

He lets out a sigh, the screen now is an image of him and his lover, this photo was captured in their picnic, MAX guesses, maybe one year ago. MAX was holding flowers and leaning his head on one UKNOW’s arm, the other was holding the camera.

They are smiling, both of them, not smirking, they’re true smiles, and they’re very rare in their dark lives.

The sunshine were so bright, but he swears, his lover’s smile was brighter than the sun, he looks like a god, and vary happy.

 

Everything gonna be alright when I clear all of this mess, he promises himself. He opens names, then looks at the list carefully, one by one, from up to down, from A to Z.

His eyes stop moving when he sees a name.

This man refused giving his phone number, because his lover said it had been unnecessary.

His lover said this man is very dangerous, he had better not to have any relationship with this man.

But this is the only way he can think about. Maybe his lover doesn’t know, or he knows but he passes is way, MAX and this man has a very special relationship.

And this relationship is unable to deny.

 

He slowly dials that number.

And after a very long sound of awaiting, finally he hears a voice that makes him shivers.

“hello, I’m kim heechul.”

 

***

 

Dongjoo decides to makes one more step, it will makes him and the handsome spy get closer, start for a serious relationship, or not.

He knows today Taehyun has something to do so he’s ‘free’. This is the first time he doesn’t see Taehyun in a day, and he really misses him. but he has no time to fall in his land anymore, because his telephone is ringing.

“hello.”

“Dongjoo-shii, there’re a man in the hall tells he comes from the police and he have to meet you.”

“yes, I’ll be there in a minutes, please tell him to wait me in the guestroom.” He hangs up.

 

“hello. I’m Ahn Chilhyun.” The man gives out a medal. “I’m from SEOUL police station.” He adds.

“hello. I’m Han Dongjoo.”

“Yes I know, today your house was broken into suddenly. So we think you shouldn’t stay at home tonight.”

What? Someone breaks his home suddenly? Dongjoo asks the man worriedly.

“does anyone hurt?”

“luckily, no one gets hurt, all three maids just faint because of smoke.”

“thanks god.”

“oh can we leave now? I will pick you to the station.”

“yes thank you. Please wait me because my bag is till on my office.” Dongjoo quickly goes out guestroom, and he doesn’t notice the smile of the police turns into a smirk.

 

Dongjoo sees a police’s car parking in near the traffic light, he see Chilhyun is talking with another police, he waves his hand and tells him to get on the car.

Dongjoo gets on the car, and he see that man in black suit few days ago.

“Hello.” He greets dongjoo.

Dongjoo runs away immediately, but the man grabs his hand so tight.

He presses a towel to his face. Then Dongjoo is black out.

 

All left for Taehyun is just a voice message:

He can hear dongjoo’s voice, he’s sobbing and crying.

“long time no see, Hyun-ah.” Comes a voice, and Taehyun realizes it immediately. It’s MAX.

“is your life good? I miss you so much, I remember the days we were together.” The voice becomes lower.

“I worried for you, I always wonder myself is this okay if I leave you, but I guess from now on, it’s not my responsibility more. Because of this little kitten. Now han dongjoo, say something to your friend?”

He hears dongjoo’s heavy breathes, “Taehyun, don’t go.”

“meet me at our home. Alone.”

Then the message ends.

 

Taehyun goes to the center as fast as he can by his motor. He passes the security gate without showing his card. He goes to his office to take some necessary weapons.

“hey Taehyun, what’s the matter?” asks donghae, tonight is his duty.

“a little small personal problem. You don’t have to worry about.” Replies Taehyun.

“I hope so.” Donghae shrugs his shoulder, then comes back to his ipad to play games.

 

taehyun hides two gun into his belt, and two knifes under his shoes. And the switch his phone off and start the merchant to his old house. It is just a deserted house at the city’s suburbs, but it used to be their house when two kids ran away from the orphanage. Since they went to army, both of them never come to that place anymore. Taehyun still remembers it has just two bedrooms, but the weather of winter was so cold for them to sleep in two 2 bed, so they always share taehyun’s bed, because is bigger.

 

*

 

MAX was hugging taehyun’s waist. he shivered.

“I’m feel sick.”

“Me too.” Repled taehyun, he turns his body back to hug the other boys, share the warm.

“do you regret escaping? I bet you’re thinking about the heater in the big room.”

“but we had never knocked out those kids to sit near the heater.”

 

*

 

he parks his motor in the garden of the house, wild-roses grew so fast, they cover all of the garden, and climbing over the wall. The winds blowing through broken glass of the window makes a sound like hissing.

Taehyun slowly goes to the house, woods and leaves crashed down under his step. He looks around and sees the light.

 

And he sees dongjoo – being tied – and MAX – sitting on a old chair.

“long time no see.” MAX stands up.

“long time no see.” Dongjoo says watchfully, his eyes are on dongjoo.

“talking without looking is very impolite.” MAX smirkes, “Did you forget that basic lesson of connecting?”

“maybe.” Taehyun’s face is full of misunderstood emotions.

“bad boy.” MAX shakes his head, he steps to dongjoo’s place and taehyun secretly put his hand on his back, preparing to take his gun off.

“this little kitten is falling to you. I can see it in his eyes.” MAX touches Dongjoo’s cheek even he is shaking his head strongly, tries to prevent MAX from touching him. MAX grins and slaps his face. Daongjoo gasps and falls off to the floor, his tears rolls down his chin.

“let him go. This is just our problem.” Taehyun tries to calms MAX, “Changmin-ah, this is our problem, not dongjoo, so let him go please.”

MAX lifts his head to look at taehyun, his lips curves into a sad smile, “finally you call my name, since thay day I thought I never to hear my name from your mouth.” He stops and stands up, then kicks dongjoo’s stomach. “because of this boy, you broke your promise. Answer me, how imprtant han dongjoo to you?”

Taehyun’s silent, he can’t say anything. the atmosphere is bottled up more and more.

“how do you leave me?” he asks.

“because of many things.” MAX kicks the wood in the floor, “because I’m…”

But he still not completed his sentences, there is a sound like “click!” then the most unexpected person they don’t want to be here put his gun on taehyun’s head. “put your gun down.”

“UKNOW…” MAX puts his gun down, looks at the man after taehyun.

“never put your gun down in front of your enermy, changmin, even thought your mate is with you.” He smirks, “don’t you remember this lesson I teach you?”

MAX – now Changmin – shakes his head.

“but seems to be you really forgot. Bad boy, I have to teach you once again when we go home.” He uses his left hand to take off another gun, and the point it at MAX’s arm, then he shots.

“BANG!” the gun makes a noise then there’s smoke flies from the gun’s core.

Dongjoo and taehyun blink because of the scene they see. Taehyun is very angry, in a moment, he forgets changmin is his enermy, who kidnapped dongjoo. He turns back quickly, and preparing gives UKNOW a trick. But the man is faster, he holds taehyun’s hand and kicks his leg, that makes taehyun fall off.

He put two gun off dongjoo’s jacket, then he says. “It’s just an anesthetic  cartridge for Changmin. And this is for you.” He shots at taehyun’s leg.

Taehyun screams, he tries to hold the wound and looks at UNKOW, now he is making his way to changmin, he cares the younger cheek and kiss his lip softly.

“you don’t know how much you debt changmin.” He goes to dongjoo and use a knife to untie him. “it’s a long time ago.”

“wha-what?”

“Changmin almost be died because of you. 7 years ago.” He says, “because you was ill, and changmin didn’t have money to buy medicine. He went to a store to steal, because he didn’t know what medicine you should take.”

“I saved his life, that’s why he left you, because he promised to agree go with me.” He carries changmin in bridge’s style. “you should be thankful him, not put a gun on his head.”

“I don’t want my hand get blood by two of you, so leave here if you want to be alive. Your leg just get hurt a little bit, because I shot to your meat. If you go fast, you maybe go to the hospital before fainting because of losing blood.”

And he leaves, with Changmin in his arms.

 

***

 

Taehyun groans, his head is very hurt, his leg is unmovable.

He startles, and quickly sit up and looks around. Here is his house.

He remembers he is in the house with UKNOW, MAX – Changmin, and Dongjoo, and he is shoot by UKNOW, then he is black out.

Who did take his home?

His throat is dried, tries to move, he feels his lef hurt a little, but is okay. By the way, the awkward thing he is worrying is he doesn’t wear pants or short. He just wears a boxer.

Suddenly the door open, and dongjoo come in with a tray.

“oh, finally you’re awaked. I’m so scared because you slept two days, doctor said your knee is fine, I just rest in bed a week, then go to the hospital to take the physical method.”

“why I’m here?” he rubs his hair.

“huh?” dongjoo asks him back, and now he feel so embarrassing for his stupid question.

“I pick you uo the the hospital, I find your phone to call your friend, but your phone is lock, I dialed SOS, then a man said he was donghae and asked who was I, then I tell him the story. The next day they came and said I could go home and they will help me to look after you. A girl named Jessica askes me some question, and I don’t know why I have to sign a lot of paper…”

“stop!” taehyun lifts his hand up. “now that’s okay.”

“yeah.” Dongjoo sits down the bed, “but finding your address is very difficult. Your colleague said you change address every month. Maybe that’s why the furniture is very poor here.

“yes.” Taehyun can’t help but nodding. Dongjoo gives him water and medicine, “take it.”

Taehyun does as dongjoo orders him, nice as a kid.

“now sleep. I’m cooking and I will wake you up when I finish.”

“do you know cooking?” oh, it’s so surprise. Because dongjoo’s family, taehyun have no idea that he can cook.”

“yes. My mother taught me. I used to study abroad.”

“yeah.” Then Taehyun lays down. Dongjoo stands up.

“hey dongjoo…”

“yes?”

“thank you so much.”

“no problem.”

 

Dongjoo’s cooking is very good in an unthinkable way. His ratatouille is the best dish taehyun has ever eaten.

“they are very delicious. You can become a chief if you want.” Taehyun says after he bites a apple pie.

“maybe.” Dongjoo smiles. He is so confused now. Should he asks taehyun, to make a step in their relationship, or just ignores his feeling?

Taehyun see dongjoo’s eyes stare nothing. He waves his hand.

“hey…”

Dongjoo jumps up, “what’s matter?”

“what are you thinking about?”

“I-i… humh.” Dongjoo blushes.

Taehyun takes his hand, then he pull dongjoo closer. Thanks good because they’re sitting in the couch, so it’s very easy for taehyun to make dongjoo lean on his chest.

“tell me.” He pats his shoulder softly.

“well…”

But taehyun’s lips touch his.

It is a soft kisses, like a butterfly plays with the flower.

Dongjoo breaks the kiss. His face is red like an apple.

“is that you want to talk?”

Dongjoo nods, then he leans on taehyun’s chest tries to hide his face.

“I asks you for a date, not a kiss.” He murmurs.

“oh.”

“but now I ask you a kiss, not a date.”

And then they kiss again.

 

**.End.**


End file.
